The Dark Lord's Daughter
by Lady Severus Snape
Summary: Pyretta Riddle is sent to live with her father, Lord Voldemort, after her mother dies. She feels so alone and fears that she will become like her father until she meets a young wizard named Severus Snape. Can his love save her? Complete, please R
1. Last hope

"The Dark Lords Daughter" By Sun  
  
Notes: Almost all charters belong to the great goddess J.K. Rowling, except the charters Pyretta Aurora Riddle and Serenity Blaze-Riddle(they belong to me). Also the charter Pyretta is loosely based on the song "Pyretta Blaze" by Type-0-Negative. I am receiving no money or notarity for this, I'm just a fan who really enjoys the "Harry Potter" books.  
  
*I have come up with a new type of witches in this story called "Ancients". And ancients as they are called are the most powerful witches and wizards of their kind. They do not require wands to do magic and have elemental control. Their lines can be traced to the beginning of time. Thank you and enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter one: "Last Hope"  
  
She sat starring at the door longing for freedom. Two years she had been imprisoned in this "tomb", only seeing the light of day through her bedroom window and once in a while from a small garden enclosed on her father estate. In the past she tried to escape but her attempts were all in vain. All she could feel was a deep hate growing in her, it was almost consuming. "Oh no," she thought "I don't want to become like him!" At once her mothers soft words floated in her ears, "Don't ever become what he has, don't let your father's hate poison you." Her thoughts of her mother were her only comfort. It reminded her of a time in her life when she was happy and loved, but her father, she thought bitterly, never loved her.  
  
Serenity Blaze-Riddle gave birth to a daughter on a warm June afternoon. Seeing the fire within her newborns eyes, she bestowed the name Pyretta upon her. Pyretta Aurora Riddle. Serenity could tell like her, Pyretta had the powers of the ancients running through her veins but she decided it would be best if she didn't mention this to her husband. She knew he would only try and take advantage of it.  
  
The evil in him was growing clearer with every passing day. He wasn't this evil at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry when she first met him, though she knew he could be. He was so handsome and charming, she thought maybe if she loved him enough his anger and hate would end. That was proved wrong when he murdered his own father and grandparents at the age of eighteen. She had married him and moved him to her own family's home in America, this to was failing. A child, she thought a child will calm him.  
  
"Tom. Tom come look, come and meet your child." This was Serenity's last hope.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle started across the room. Why did she have to call him by that name. He had already chosen a new name for himself, one of power, one which would soon be held with great respect and fear.. Voldemort. He hated the name Tom Riddle. It was a constant reminder of his muggle father who abandoned him as a baby and left his mother to die. But he allowed his wife (with great annoyance)to call him this as she "disliked" his new name.  
  
He reached the edge of her bed and peered over, his arms were crossed as he stared at the child. Tom was not going to pretend to be happy about this, in fact he was furious that Serenity had let herself become pregnant. He had plans, plans which did not involve a child. A child would only set him back.  
  
"Well what is it?" Tom asked, a sound of anger echoed in his voice. Serenity chose to ignore it, she was far to happy.  
  
"A girl, Pyretta Aurora." She said as she nursed her baby, a smile glowed warm on her face as always.  
  
"I have no use for a girl!" His face contorted with disgust. How dare she, he thought. He had not given her permission to use his dead mothers name. How dare she give this child the middle name Aurora. It pained him, but already seeing the hurt drawing in his wife's eyes, Tom decided not to press on this.  
  
"Well is she or is she not?" he snapped looking away from his wife's eyes.  
  
"Is she what Tom?"  
  
He tensed for a moment, "god will she ever stop calling me that!" he thought. "Is she an ancient?" Tom asked impatiently.  
  
"She has a name Tom! And I don't know" Serenity lied.  
  
"Why don't you know? How can you not know if your child is one or not?"  
  
"Our child you mean and we won't know until she is much older."  
  
"How much older?"  
  
"I need my rest." Knowing that the conversation was over, he watched his wife close her eyes and left the room still fuming.  
  
Pyretta sat on the floor playing with her dolls. Her mother sat in a chair by the fire reading a book, pausing every now and then to give her daughter a smile.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, look what Josie can do!" She made the doll jump up with a wave of her hand and do somersaults in the air.  
  
"How wonderful Pyretta. Did she learn to do that all by herself?" Serenity asked playfully.  
  
"Yep, all by herself. well I helped.. A little."  
  
Serenity always encouraged her daughter imagination. "And does Josie know what tomorrow is?"  
  
"No mommy, she's a bit forgetful."  
  
"Well, does my little angel know what tomorrow is?"  
  
"Yes I do! It's my birthday!"  
  
"And how old will you be young lady?"  
  
"Six." Pyretta held up five fingers on one hand and one on the other.  
  
"Very good dear."  
  
"Mommy." Pyretta paused, she feared the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Will father be coming home tomorrow?"  
  
Serenity sighed. "I don't know sweetheart." She began to read again.  
  
Pyretta deeply wished for her father not to come home tomorrow, in fact she wished for him never to return again. She didn't like her father at all. He was mean and ill-tempered. He took no interest in Pyretta what-so-ever(in fact he treated her like an annoying pest.) And worst he made mommy so unhappy. He'd come home for a few days, make their lives miserable, and then leave without telling them where he was going or when he was coming back. Pyretta was quite happy when he left of course, she liked it when it was just her and her mommy. The days were filled with laughter, games and singing. Pyretta returned he thoughts to her dolls(which were now dancing in a conga line).  
  
An hour pasted, Serenity looked up at the clock then at Pyretta. "Time for bed little one."  
  
"but." Pyretta protested.  
  
"But nothing, go brush your teeth."  
  
"But. but mom."  
  
Before she could plea with her mom to let her stay up for another hour the front door opened and *BANG* slammed shut. Tom Riddle entered the living room looking very disgruntled. He looked at his wife then to his child, pure disgust hanging on his face. He kicked Pyretta's dolls as he made his way to a chair opposite to Serenity by the fire. He sat down quickly rubbing his temples, something was kicking underneath him. He jumped up. Pyretta's doll Josie was now scurrying to get out of the chair. Tom picked her up by the head in one quick movement and looked at her(Josie was trying to free herself).  
  
"Stupid, blasted doll!" He yelled as he threw Josie into the fire. Pyretta watched in horror as her favorite doll burned up.  
  
"TOM. WHY?" Serenity cried. He let out a small evil laugh. "Pyretta go to your room please." Serenity said in a forced calm voice.  
  
She didn't move, the horror of the sight had made her frozen.  
  
"Did you not hear what you were told to do!?! YOU WERE GIVEN AN ORDER!"  
  
"Tom please."  
  
"Serenity with all respect, SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"Please Tom, not in front of her!" Serenity plead  
  
His cold eyes turned to his daughter once more. "Get the hell out of here right now you little brat, or you'll be sorry indeed."  
  
Pyretta turned from the fire and started to the hallway determined not to cry. She turned into the hallway and stopped. She moved into the shadows where they could not see her. She heard the heated argument rage on. Back and forth she heard them battle mainly about her. Pyretta felt real anger starting to rise in her. A deafening ringing filling her ears. She heard something hit the ground hard. She peered in to see her mother on the floor and her father bent over ready to strike. Something exploded inside Pyretta, all she saw was red. She jumped out of the shadows.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY MOMMY!" she screamed.  
  
Tom yelped as his robes caught on fire. Pyretta was shaking unaware of what she just did. Her mother rushed over to her, scooped her up and ran out of the room.  
  
Tom found himself at home more often these days, ever since his young daughter(who was now eight) had shown that she possessed great powers. Even though she could not yet control them, he was determined to teach her in the ways of the dark arts. His followers were already reeking havoc in England, with an ancient on his side he would be unstoppable. He had to train her behind Serenity's back because she would greatly disapprove of it. All to soon though Serenity found out. She kicked him out and vowed to strip him of his powers(which she could do) if he ever returned.  
  
In the following years, as news of her husbands terror and destruction came to her(via owls from her old transfiguration teacher, Prof. Albus Dumbledore) Serenity became very sick and weak. She was going to die. She knew that her fourteen year old daughter would be sent to live with her father in England. On her last day she gave Pyretta a warning.  
  
"Don't ever become what he has, don't let your father hate poison you. Even though you have the power Pyretta, no matter what he does, don't kill him or you will become just as he is. Be strong little one, I'll always be with you. I love you, never forget that." Serenity closed her eyes never to open them again. 


	2. A chance meeting

Chapter two: "A chance meeting"  
  
Tears stung Pyretta's cheek. She felt so lonely, she didn't have any friends or anyone to talk to. Today was her sixteenth birthday, not that it was even important to her father, the idea of him throwing a sweet sixteen party was laughable. He did everything he could to make sure she was unhappy. He wanted her to only feel hate. I'll make myself happy one way or the other! she thought angrily. She saw the two cronies set at the front of her open door talking to themselves(judging by the voices it was Crabbe and Goyle), keeping a watchful eye on her. Brainless gits! she thought to herself If he told them to jump off a bridge and drown themselves, they would! She hated the Death Eaters as much as she hated her father.  
  
A slight tingling sensation began at her fingertips. Owing to the fact that her hand must be falling asleep she flexed her fingers, but it didn't go away. Instead it got stronger, spreading down to her knuckles then to her wrist. Now she felt like her whole hand was on fire. She freaked out and moved her hand in a quick movement. Without warning the bookcase across the hallway was engulfed in flames. Her two guards now directed their attentions to the burning bookcase, looking clueless at it. This was her chance. She slipped past the two pratts(who were now jumping around wondering what to do), ran down the stairs and out the door. She made it to the gate musing to herself how dumb her guards were. Once she passed through the gate she disapparated with a small *pop*.  
  
Inside Crabbe and Goyle finally cast a water spell on the bookcase. Relieved that they had put out the fire before their master found out, they smiled at one another. But when they turned their eyes where they should have been, they saw that Pyretta was gone. They searched the room high and low but she was nowhere to be found. Goyle turned to Crabbe, his mask hid the worry on his face but not in his voice.  
  
"Uh. Crabbe, the Dark Lord isn't going to be pleased with this!"  
  
"We're in deep trouble Goyle!".  
  
Pyretta apparated in a small town, she looked up at a sign close by her that read "Welcome to Hogsmeade". This was no help to her. Never being allowed off the grounds of her fathers estate, she still had no idea where she was. Looking around at the shops though, she could tell this was no muggle town. As she walked down the street she saw witches and wizards hurrying along to their destinations, barely raising their eyes. Wait, was that a goblin she just saw!?! Pyretta mused to herself. The air smelled fresh and sweet, slowly she was starting to feel alive. Temptation almost caught her as she had just walked past a sweet shop called "Honeydukes". She gazed at all the different chocolates and sweets in the window but she had no money. She moved along passing another store called "Zonko's Joke Shop". I bet that's an interesting place, she thought. But now she was feeling a bit thirsty. Pyretta spotted a pub across the way, remembering that she was broke she thought maybe she could just get a glass of water.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks" she read on a sign before she entered. The place was packed. Groups of people sat at tables talking amongst themselves. Pyretta finally spotted an empty table(after what felt like standing there for an hour). As she headed for it, she over heard a group of young witches talking:  
  
"Oh he is so handsome!"  
  
"And he's rich, I mean loaded!"  
  
"Can you believe he's single?"  
  
"Remember he was at Hogwarts with us, he was one of the top in the class."  
  
"Did I mention how rich he is?"  
  
"If only he'd ask me to marry him."  
  
"Dream on, your not good enough for him!"  
  
The girls now all turned their attention to a young man sitting by himself. Waving and winking at him, Pyretta thought how silly and immature they were acting. She sat down and looked at the man these girls were gawking at. He isn't even all that good looking! Pyretta lied to herself(in fact she thought he was quite good looking if he didn't look so smug and overconfident!) His hair looks to greasy, and that nose. I've seen hippogriff's with smaller beaks! Pyretta's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Welcome to the Three Broomsticks. I'm the landlady Rosmerta, what can I get for you dear?"  
  
"Um. uh, just a glass of water please."  
  
"Nothing else?" Rosmerta looked slightly hurt.  
  
Pyretta lowered her voice "I'm sorry but I have no money and I'm really thirsty."  
  
Rosmerta smiled at her then walked away. She returned a short while later with a large foaming tankard of something Pyretta never before had seen, Pyretta looked up at the pretty landlady. "Uh. sorry but what is this?"  
  
Rosmerta smiled again. "Butterbeer, my own mix, best in the land."  
  
"Oh. but I told you before, I haven't any."  
  
"Don't worry dear, it's been taken care of. By the way, the gentleman sitting over there sends his love." She pointed to the man the young witches were drooling over. Rosmerta smiled and walked away.  
  
The young man with the shoulder-length, greasy black hair and rather large nose raised his own tankard to her. Pyretta nodded to him in a sign of thanks and took a sip of the butterbeer. This is way better than water, she thought, But who is he to think he can win me over with a drink?!? She noticed that he didn't take his dark eyes off her. Arrogant prick! He does seem to think much of himself! Yet she felt flattered by his attention.  
  
She kept drinking, looking over at him occasionally. Their eyes would meet and he would wink or smile. Pyretta would giggle to herself and even once winked back. Oh god! She thought as she saw him get up from his seat and start in her direction. Acting like she hadn't noticed him coming over to her, she got up herself and headed toward the door. She nodded to Rosmerta and left. She crossed the street and looked back, the young man just had exist the pub and was starring right at her. Pyretta started walking quickly not really sure of where she was going but every time she looked behind her there was the young man a few paces behind. The smile on his face remained. She decided to play a game of cat and mouse with him, running along the street, ducking behind corners, but he would find her.  
  
She had to admit it, she was having fun. For the first time in a long time, she was enjoying herself. She kept running and he kept following. Faster and faster she started to run until Pyretta ran into a thick of woods. She looked around, the young man was nowhere to be found. Damn, why did I have to run so fast? She took another look around. she was more lost then before. Pyretta felt a soft tap on her back, startled she spun around. There standing behind her was the man, holding a single red rose. Was it her imagination or did he become more handsome(still ignoring the fact that his hair was greasy and nose was large and hooked)?  
  
"A little jumpy are we?" he asked her  
  
"You caught me off guard, that's all." Pyretta answered.  
  
He took the rose and caressed her cheek with it. "For you, though it's beauty is dulled compared to yours."  
  
Pyretta didn't know what to say or how to react.  
  
"Well..?" He asked  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Do you accept my gift or are you playing hard to get?"  
  
Did she hear him right!?! "EXCUSE ME, BUT.." She started but before she could finish she felt his soft lips press on hers. He backed off but Pyretta still had her eyes closed leaning slightly. She opened her eyes, came to her senses and looked at him, was he actually smirking at her!?! "HOW DARE YOU! I didn't give you permission to do that, you slimy. you overconfident. oh I am so furious."  
  
He started laughing "You know you liked it!"  
  
In fact she did rather like it but she wasn't about to admit it, not to a complete stranger particularly one with such a big ego. "So you know, I found that very rude of you! You're a stranger and, and. well the fact is I don't know you!" She didn't know what else to say.  
  
He laughed a little more. "You're cute when you're angry, did you know?" he asked. "If it bothers you that much, we shall exchange names, then we won't be strangers anymore. Will that help you to accept my gift?" He held out the rose once more. Pyretta couldn't help to smile, he was very charming.  
  
"I'll go first. Allow me to introduce myself, my good lady, I'm Sev." before he could finish a large black horse strode up with a hooded and masked man up top. The horse stopped in between them and the man looked down at Pyretta.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOUR FATHER IS IN A RAGE!"  
  
Pyretta right away recognized the voice, it belonged to another of her father's henchmen, Igor Karkaroff. He turned his head from Pyretta to the young man. Karkaroff kicked him to the ground and warned him: "BE ON YOUR WAY NOW AND FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!" With that said he grabbed Pyretta and carried her off.  
  
The young man got up from the ground fuming, he sneered at the trampled rose. He started back towards Hogsmeade still angry and confused about what just took place. Who was she? Why was that man so eager to get him away from her? And more importantly who was her father? He walked into town(still brushing the dirt off his robes), lost in his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Ah, young Severus Snape."  
  
Severus looked up. "Mr. Malfoy, how goes the day?" He asked curtly  
  
"Severus please, our family's have known each other for ages. Do call me Lucius." He gave Severus a smile. "The day is going as well as it can for me, but I happened to see you get into a bit of a tumble already today." He reached up and extracted a twig from Severus' hair.  
  
"Oh. you saw that did you?" Severus asked.  
  
"Um. indeed I did. I would advise you to be more careful. It's not so bright to go picking fights with masked men, not these days."  
  
"Right, I'll bear that in mind."  
  
"Don't think that I'm threatening you Severus, us pure bloods have got to look out for one another. So you fancy her do you? Well I can't say that I blame you, Pyretta is very beautiful. So lucky the man that gets her."  
  
"Pyretta. is that her name? Do you know her?"  
  
"Yes I do know her, very well. Dear me Severus, I've never seen you this getty over a girl before."  
  
"Please Lucius, be kind, tell me how I can see her again."  
  
"Oh I'm afraid that's very impossible Severus, very impossible. but wait, there might be away."  
  
"How? I'd do anything!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy lowered he voice, his eyes flashed strangely "The Dark Lord."  
  
"You mean you-know-who!?! What does he have to do with this, I don't under."  
  
"You have a brain, do you not? Then please use it. Good lord Severus join him, join us!"  
  
"What does he have to do with Pyretta?" He was still puzzled.  
  
"Pyretta is the Dark Lord's daughter. Now what say you Severus Snape? Join and be with her or be slaughtered with the rest, it's up to you! Frankly I don't see what all your thinking is about!" Lucius growled looking at Severus' confused face. "Oppose and die or join and live and possibly get the most beautiful woman in the land by your side. Come on Severus, decide now!"  
  
Severus could hardly think. How could she be He-who-must-not-be-named's daughter? She was so beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes alight with fire, her long silky light brown hair that passed her back. Everything a man could ask for and she took interest in him. He felt it in the kiss they shared but she was the Dark Lord's daughter, would they have a chance?  
  
"Severus what say you, yes or no?" Malfoy pressed on.  
  
He did want to be with her. Whatever it took he was going to be with her. He made up his mind. "I'll do it then."  
  
"Good, I knew you'd come around Severus, you're very clever. Now to business, shall we?"  
  
They walked off together. 


	3. Sacrifice

Chapter three: "Sacrifice"  
  
Pyretta sat on a stone bench in the garden of her father's estate. It wasn't a very large garden but it housed many different exotic plants and flowers. It was by far her favorite place to be. She spent most of her time in there examining all the strange plants, but today she just focused on a rosebush.  
  
Her thoughts traveled to the man she had met in Hogsmeade a week ago and the kiss they had shared. Her heart raced at the very thought of it all. She never had a man kiss her before, well not unless you counted the time that Lucius Malfoy(who was currently watching her) tried to feel her up! She had never felt this way before, Was it love!?! No, don't be silly! She told herself, For god's sake you don't even know his name! Pyretta sighed, what she wouldn't give just to see him again.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching and turned around, a Death Eater was coming toward her. "What do you want?" She snapped(not really sure of who she was talking to.)  
  
The Death Eater pulled a single red rose from the pocket of his robes.  
  
"What the.."  
  
"You forgot this my lady." Came a familiar voice. He reached up and took off his mask. it was the man she had met in the village. "Oh and in case you didn't catch it, the name is Severus Snape." He took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
Pyretta gasped, "What are you doing here? You'll be killed if they see you!"  
  
Severus put his finger up to her lips. He lifted up the left sleeve of his robe. There starring at Pyretta like a beacon was a vivid red tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. Her father's sign, the Dark Mark and it looked freshly burned into his skin.  
  
Her father used this mark to call his followers. Whenever he would touch the mark on a Death Eater's arm all the others would burn and turn black. When this happened, they were to apparate by Voldemort's side. Pyretta had a similar tattoo except hers had a crown above the skull and she never had a choice to receive it.  
  
"So you are a Death Eater now?" She had quickly turned very cold toward him, "You're now one of his brainwashed little cronies, ready to jump off a bridge at his command!"  
  
Severus looked shocked. "If looks could kill."  
  
"I hate my father and his followers!" Pyretta interrupted "I have no problems with muggles and half-bloods. I don't believe in all his nonsense about pure-blood, it's stupid!"  
  
"I don't either."  
  
"You don't what?"  
  
"I don't care if someone is pure-blood or not."  
  
"Oh really! Well you sure have a funny way of showing it!" She motioned to the mark on his arm.  
  
"You think that's the reason I joined!?!" He laughed.  
  
"It's not funny! STOP LAUGHING! Okay then if you don't care, why did you join?"  
  
Severus lowered his voice to barely a whisper, his dark eyes fixed on hers. "You."  
  
"ME.. Why me??"  
  
"Clueless little thing you are." He laughed again "But once I saw you Pyretta I knew and I vowed to do anything to be with you!"  
  
Pyretta was taken back "But I still don't." Severus cut her off by taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply. She felt senseless and lightheaded, she didn't want it to ever stop. Severus lifted his head away, she came to again. Still tight in his embrace, a harsh realization struck her. "My father," she said sadly.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He'll never allow this. He doesn't want me to feel love."  
  
Severus smiled at her, "Don't worry, I've taken care of all that." He told her how Malfoy had convinced Voldemort that he was trustworthy and that he would be a good caretaker for Pyretta. "Lucius will be keeping everything quit."  
  
"I don't know Severus, I don't really trust him."  
  
"Do you trust me? Good, then that's all that matters."  
  
Severus was set to guard Pyretta night and day. Pyretta of course, had no objection to this what-so-ever. She had fallen so deeply in love with him but she knew if her father ever found out, he would have Severus killed. He was risking his life for her love. One day, she thought, one day we'll be able to openly show our love for each other. One day we'll be free from my father and we'll live happily ever after just like in the fairy tales!  
  
A great deal of their time they spent together(besides the time they spent kissing and what muggles called making-out), they would talk and dream about escaping her father and make a new live for themselves.  
  
"Be patient Pyra, I know I can't wait either." Severus looked sadly into Pyretta's eyes. "Where ever we try and go now, your father would find us!"  
  
"Severus, I just can't stand it anymore! I love you. this just isn't fair! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Pyretta yelled.  
  
"Don't say that Pyra! We knew how this was going to be when we got into it. You know perfectly well what will happen to you if you do kill him!"  
  
"I know, I know, I'll become what he has. I just want us to have a life together!"  
  
"We do have a life together already, just not the way we really pictured it."  
  
"I don't know how much longer we can hold this out Sev! I think he might be catching on, my father has already noticed that my behavior has changed and the fact that I haven't complained once about you caring for me, he's bound to suspect something soon if he hasn't already." She looked up at Severus, he looked as though a light had just came on in his head.  
  
"Pyra," (This was his new pet name for her.) "have you ever heard of a wizard named Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"It sounds familiar. wait. oh yeah, my mother used to talk about him, fondly. If I remember correctly he was her transfiguration teacher. why?"  
  
"He's been working against your father for some now. Surely Voldemort told you about this?"  
  
"You know he tells me nothing!"  
  
"Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts. I know him, he's a very powerful wizard, they say he's the only one your father is afraid of. He might be able to help us. it's worth a try. We'll go to see him tomorrow in the evening, I believe your father has something planned, he'll never know we were gone."  
  
Severus took Pyretta into his arms and put her head to his chest. "Don't worry my love," he said in a silky whisper "it will all turn out, you'll see."  
  
The next evening came slowly but surely and just as Severus had said Voldemort and his Death Eaters were out causing more terror.  
  
"Everyone has gone." Severus just came back into Pyretta's room looking extremely pale. "I double checked everywhere, not one twit to be found!"  
  
"Whatever my father has planned it must be major."  
  
"Well lets worry about that later my love, we are working in a bit of a time frame you know."  
  
They rushed of the grounds of the estate and dissappareted. Pyretta and Severus now found themselves a little ways outside of Hogsmeade, standing in front of large gate. Beyond the gate Pyretta could see what appeared to be a large and magnificent castle.  
  
"Is this."  
  
"Hogwarts, yes."  
  
"My mother used to talk about it so much. She was so happy here."  
  
"Darling, I love you but now is not exactly a great time to go strolling down memory lane." Severus muttered trying to figure out how to get in the locked gate. "Damn thing! Alohamora. just dandy. oh open up for god's sake!" He shook the gate bars.  
  
They heard a loud barking coming toward them. A large boarhound came up to the gate, growling at them. Behind the dog came a larger, scruffy man caring a crossbow. "BACK FANG!" The large man boomed, "Who goes thar?"  
  
"It's me Hagrid, Severus."  
  
"Severus Snape? Blimey, haven't seen yer since yer graduated! Hang on a minute." He pulled out a large set of keys. He unlocked the gate and opened it for them.  
  
Hagrid looked at Severus then to the woman standing next to him. His eyes widen as if he just saw a ghost. His mouth opened but nothing came out, finally he managed to find his voice. "Serenity. can it be???"  
  
"Sorry, no. I'm Serenity's daughter Pyretta, did you know my mother?"  
  
Hagrid slowly nodded his head trying to fight back tears.  
  
"Hagrid, we need to see headmaster Dumbledore right away. It's a matter of great importance!" Severus pressed on.  
  
"Right, follow me."  
  
He lead them across the grounds to the main entrance of the school. Once inside, Pyretta marveled, trying to take everything in. Her mother used to go on forever about it. It was more wonderful then she had even imagined. The pictures would whisper to each other as they passed and Pyretta could swear that a staircase would move when they got off. She looked over at Severus who was still very pale, she was about to ask him if he was alright when a loud crackling laugh came out of nowhere.  
  
A funny looking ghost appeared in front of them. He flipped over and hung upside down in mid-air. "Why if it isn't Slimy Slytherin Snape!" The ghost said in an annoying voice. "Still haven't learned to wash your hair yet I see?!?"  
  
Severus barred his teeth looking quite murderous.  
  
"Go on now Peeves, get out O' here 'fore I report yer to Dumbledore!" Hagrid boomed.  
  
Peeves got very angry, blew a loud, wet raspberry at them and zoomed down the hall swearing loudly.  
  
They started down a long corridor. Pyretta started to feel a bit jealous, she couldn't help it she had wanted to attend here ever since she was very little but her father wouldn't allow her. He felt it was to infested with mud-blood trash.  
  
Hagrid suddenly stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle. "Can't never remember the ruddy password." He mumbled "hang on. got it now!" he cleared his throat "Jelly Slugs!"  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and moved to reveal a door. Hagrid ducked low to enter, Severus and Pyretta followed. They went up an escalator-like spiral staircase. Pyretta started to feel a bit queasy as it went higher, circling up and around. Severus looked as if he were about to vomit and poor Hagrid turned green and had his hand covering his mouth.  
  
After a while they reached another door(It was a good thing too, because all three looked as if they were about to blow at any moment). Hagrid knocked, "Come in." came a warm voice from inside. The door opened by itself. Pyretta entered last, it was a grand circular room.  
  
Pictures of old witches and wizards hung on the wall, snoozing. There were all kinds of different devices whizzing and whirling all over the room. A handsome red and gold phoenix sat on a perch by the door pruning itself. Pyretta was so busy admiring the room that she didn't hear Severus and Dumbledore talking.  
  
"And who is your lady friend Severus?" Dumbledore asked finally catching Pyretta's attention. She turned around to face him and looked into his eyes, they were warm and friendly. "So we meet at last, how do you do Pyretta?"  
  
Pyretta was stunned that he knew her, "How do you know my name?!? Sorry. what I meant is, uh."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "It's quite alright my dear. You look so much like Serenity. except you have your father's eyes, the kind of eyes that command power and respect. Your mother and I kept in touch until she died. She informed me that you would be coming to live with your father, Lord Voldemort. I deeply expressed my concern for you but she assured me that you are a strong and unbreakable character, needless to say I've been most anxious to meet you."  
  
Pyretta felt strangely comfortable around him, it was liking talking to an old friend. Her mother always talked about him in the highest regard, Pyretta instantly saw why.  
  
"Please have a seat." He said as he motioned to two chairs in front of his desk. "Can I get you both tea?"  
  
"No, thank you headmaster. We haven't much time and we have much to discuss."  
  
"Alright then Severus," Dumbledore took a seat behind the desk "Please, go on."  
  
Severus launched into the whole story on how he and Pyretta met and how Lucius Malfoy had convinced him to join so he could be with her and how they had to keep their love a secret.  
  
Dumbledore listen intently to his story his eyes twinkled when the met Pyretta's. When Severus finished, he took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Well Severus, I must commend you on your nobility. You must have a great love for each other."  
  
"I love him with all that I am!" Pyretta blurted out the she turned slightly pink.  
  
"You see our problem then Headmaster," Severus put his hand on Pyretta's "We want to have a life together, we desperately need your help."  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair, fidgeting with his long white beard as he thought. After a short while he spoke again. "If I'm to help you, I'll be first be needing your help." He said calmly.  
  
"Anything, anything at all, we'd be forever in your debt!"  
  
"I just ask for your help not for you to be in my debt Pyretta." Dumbledore smiled at her then his face turned quite serious. "It won't be at all easy, but I need you both to collect information for me, sort of spies if you will. Severus, I trust the other Death Eaters believe you worthy enough to give you vital information, do they not?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"And you Pyretta, being Lord Voldemort's daughter, are you able to get information directly from him?"  
  
She shook her head, "He never tells me to much, although I do know some things. like all the names of the Death Eaters. He and I alone know all of them."  
  
"It's a good start. Do you think if you play it up a little, make him truly believe that you are for his cause, do you think he would be willing to give you more information?"  
  
Pyretta shrugged "I could try."  
  
"Wonderful! I must however impress upon you two how difficult this will be. Are you willing the risks involved?"  
  
"Whatever it takes Headmaster." Severus squeezed Pyretta's hand tightly.  
  
"Very well, I hope to hear from you soon. It was a great pleasure finally meeting you Pyretta. Thank goodness you have your mother in you, I know she'd be very proud of you. She was an amazing and loving person and I counted myself lucky to have known her."  
  
Hagrid sniffed loudly, tears streamed down his hairy face. "Sorry 'bout gettin' all broken up 'bout that!" He blew his nose in a handkerchief the size of a large T-shirt, "knew yer mum an' all! She were in Gryffindor too, two years 'o head 'o me but couldn't never meet ta sweeter person."  
  
"There, there Hagrid." Dumbledore got up and patted him on his back. "It was nice seeing you again Severus, do take care. Oh Pyretta, before you leave I have a quick question. In the matter of the names of your father's followers, have you heard of anyone such as Remus Lupin?"  
  
Snape barred his teeth, Pyretta shook her head.  
  
"Sirius Black?"  
  
Snape now clenched his fist tightly in anger. Pyretta gave him a puzzled look then turned back to Dumbledore and again shook her head.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Snape looked completely digusted now.  
  
"No, sorry I haven't heard of any such names." Pyretta looked strangely over at Severus, Dumbledore gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Please my dear, if you happen to come across any of them will you come to me immediately?"  
  
"yes I will."  
  
"Thank you, be safe both of you. Hagrid, if you will please show them out."  
  
Pyretta and Severus made it back to the estate a bit later then they expected but they were relieved that it still appeared to be deserted.  
  
"Can you believe our luck?" Severus' face began to have a bit of color again. "I thought for certain we would not make it back in time!"  
  
"Fate is smiling down on us Sev. She can have a wicked way about her sometimes but I truly believe that she is on our side now."  
  
"That's very well and all but more importantly, do you think we have time?"  
  
"Time for what my love?"  
  
"Lets see, what do those muggles call it again. oh yes. making-out?" For the first time that night, his face broke into a true smile.  
  
"We'd have to be quick about it."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?!?" he chased her up the stairs and down the long, dark hall.  
  
They stopped in front of her closed door. He took her into his arms and looked deeply into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Pyra." He whispered. His hand lightly caressed her cheek, he drew her face closer to his and kissed her lips gently. "Shall we proceed?" he opened the door, the room was pitch black. Severus took out his wand as they walked in and shut the door behind him. He waved his wand and muttered "Illuminatia." A dozen candles lit by themselves and the sight they now had caused their hearts to jump in their throats.  
  
There standing in front of them in regal robes of black, silver and green was their worst nightmare. Lord Voldemort. His mad red eyes flashed murderously at them, an evil grin played upon his face, his wand pointed right at them.  
  
"Well, well, well!" he began in a cruel hiss "and just where did you both venture tonight?"  
  
Pyretta panicked "Father I swear, its not how it looks. it's, it's."  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Pyretta then pointed it to the wall. Pyretta was picked up and thrown by an unseen force. She hit the wall hard then fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Voldemort now had his wand pointed at Severus.  
  
"Explain!"  
  
"Master, my lord, forgive me!" Severus' voice was quivering out of both fear and anger. He glanced over at Pyretta who was trying to get to her feet. "Please my lord, do not be angry with Pyretta. It was my idea, I thought since it was a warm night out that we'd go for a walk get some fresh air."  
  
"And did the thought ever occur to you, you idiot boy, that you could've been seen?!?"  
  
"Please forgive me master, I didn't think! I'm truly sorry, it will never happen again!"  
  
"You're right, it won't happen again! CRUCIO!" he yelled.  
  
Severus fell to the floor howling in pain and twitching uncontrollably.  
  
"STOP IT FATHER! I SAID STOP! PLEASE FATHER STOP!" Pyretta was not to her feet but still very disorientated, her cries were drowned out by Severus' agonizing screams. She threw herself upon Severus, Voldemort stopped, his wild mad eyes fixed on them, his teeth barred. She held Severus tightly as he was breathing very hard and fast, tears streaming down face, a bit of blood was coming from his mouth.  
  
Pyretta looked at her father, her face full of fury. She wanted to kill him, more now then she had wanted to in her life.  
  
"So it's true?!?" Voldemort's voice was full of malice, "you have affections for one another! Let me see, how shall I deal with this? I think another lesson is in order!" he once again pointed his wand at Severus, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Severus again began to scream and twitch in pain. Pyretta didn't know what to do, she knew it would be foolish to try and fight her father. Even though she was an ancient, almost being the age of seventeen, her powers were still not in full. She was not as powerful as her father.  
  
She remembered a fable her mother told her about the oak tree and the pine tree. ( There was once an old oak tree and a pine tree caught in the middle of a hurricane. As the storms winds blew trying to knock the two trees over, the oak tree stood stiff and defiant, not willing to bend the slightest. But the pine bent and swayed with the wind. In the end, the oak was knocked down by the storm but the pine, even though it looked really weathered, was still standing.)  
  
Be like the pine tree! She told herself as she held Severus, It will be over soon, hold on my love. She said to herself.  
  
At last Lord Voldemort let up. "Never disobey me again or else you will suffer a fate much worse! Make no mistake about it Snape, you will parish if you even so much as look at my daughter again, do you understand?"  
  
Severus couldn't move, he was barely breathing.  
  
"ANSWER ME! IMPERIO!" He roared.  
  
Severus lifted his head up and nodded "yes, my master." He said in a harsh whisper and his face hit the ground.  
  
Voldemort exited the room. Three other Death Eaters enter. Two of them picked up Severus and dragged him out, the other remained in the room to guard Pyretta. She got up, went over to her bed, laid down and cried herself to sleep. 


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4: "The Proposal"  
  
Kathleen Lestrange was guarding Pyretta this morning. Her company wasn't any better then the other Death Eaters but at least she was another woman, Kathleen could understand her situation , well maybe a little better.  
  
"You need to put more trust in your father." Kathleen said as she brushed Pyretta's long hair, "He only wants what's best for you."  
  
Pyretta had to hold back a laugh, he didn't care what was best for her, he only wanted what was best for him. She didn't say this out loud of course, for Kathleen, like her husband Tobias Lestrange, was one of her father's die-hard followers.  
  
"My father doesn't understand, I need him! Severus is like the air to me, I can't breath without him!" Pyretta got up and walked to the window. She watched two birds flying playfully together. "Kathy, you've known Severus for a long time, you do believe him worthy of me, don't you?"  
  
"Severus is one of the finest examples of men that was ever created. I think you are both worthy of each other, but it's not for me to decide. Put trust in your father dear, he has a plan."  
  
There was a loud knock at the door. Another Death Eater entered the room and took off his mask, it was Lucius Malfoy. Pyretta(to her own great surprise) was actually grateful to see him, as he might be bearing news of her beloved.  
  
His cold, steel-like eyes flashed sourly at Pyretta then he turned to Kathleen. "Kathy, if you would please remove yourself from the room." Malfoy's voice was like ice.  
  
"Lucius, can you not see that I'm guarding Pyretta."  
  
"I'll be taking over for now! So go do what you women are supposed to do and tend to your husband!" he pointed to the door.  
  
Kathleen glared at him for a moment. She got off the bed and started across the room gracefully then *BANG* slammed the door shut as she left.  
  
"I swear, you damn women are all the same!" Lucius walked over to Pyretta.  
  
Now Pyretta was starting to get a bit annoyed with him. "So do you have news from Severus or not?" she snapped.  
  
Malfoy reached into his robes and pulled out a rolled-up parchment and handed it to her. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms.  
  
Pyretta's hand trembled as she unrolled the letter. A smile broke onto her face as she read.:  
  
My dearest love Pyretta,  
  
It's been almost a month since I've been able to gaze into your beautiful eyes. I feel I'm going more insane with every passing minute. I have to see you! No matter what the consequences, I need to be with you. It hurts me so much not to hold you in arms or kiss your sweet lips. I need you like I need air, please tell me you feel the same. I'm in the process of working out a way that we might be able to see each other again. So until I can figure out a way, send me letters through Lucius. Write me back soon, I'm dying to hear from you. I love you Prya with all my heart.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Pyretta's eyes started to fill up with tears as she folded up the letter, she rushed over to the desk. "We share the same feelings. We both need each other to breath!" she mumbled happily. Pyretta rummaged around until she found a blank piece of parchment (most of her stock of parchment had drawings she had done of Severus).  
  
She dipped a quill into a bottle of black ink and began writing quickly. Malfoy watched her with a most unpleasant look upon his face.  
  
"Humph. I don't see why you insist on doing this to Severus!"  
  
"Doing exactly what to Severus, Lucius?" she asked without pausing her writing.  
  
"If truth be told, I don't think woman were blessed with brains! You're all so ignorant, the only things you're good at is bearing children.."  
  
"You had better get to the point or else!" Pyretta's eyes were now set dangerously at him.  
  
"And not to mention driving us men crazy." He added stupidly ignoring her.  
  
"Watch yourself Lucius!" her eyes were now burning red, "You forget, I am Lord Voldemort's daughter. I can destroy you without a single thought!"  
  
Fear now showed in Lucius, "I only meant that it's well . dangerous for Severus to keep seeing you. Maybe if you could just back off for a while, let him alone, stop being so damn selfish ., wait, Pyretta, DON'T!!!!" Malfoy hit the ground as he ducked a lighting bolt Pyretta sent at him.  
  
"Next time Lucius I won't miss and I'll send it straight up your .."  
  
"All I'm saying is," his whole body was trembling as he got to his feet, "all hell, never mind, just write your bloody letter." He didn't dare push his luck.  
  
  
  
Days slowly inched by and still the only sign of Severus, Pyretta received, were through the letters he sent with Malfoy. She was ecstatic each time she got a letter but she started to fear that she might never see him again. Pyretta fears were soon eased one night Lucius Malfoy was set to guard her. The strange glittering in his steel eyes told her something was up.  
  
"I make no promises." He told her shortly, seeing the uncontrollable excitement in her.  
  
Pyretta's heart jumped. He was coming to see her tonight, she could feel it. She paced around the room waiting, stopping every now and then to check her appearance in the mirror. Lucius sat in a chair in the corner reading today's issue of the Evening Prophet. He mumbled how insane women are and continued reading.  
  
After about an hour there came a soft knock at the door. Pyretta squeaked out of excitement, Lucius jumped out of his chair. The door opened and a Death Eater walked in. He shut the door behind him then turned to Pyretta and took off his mask, It was Severus.  
  
Pyretta couldn't control herself, she ran and jumped on Severus, knocking him over with her weight.  
  
"Well, I thought I was excited to see you but I guess you're a bit more." He joked  
  
"Oh, I missed you so much my love." She said kissing him all over his face.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. Pyretta and Severus got to their feet.  
  
"So, what are you two planning tonight? Anything I need to leave the room for?" Lucius asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary, we'll be the ones leaving." Severus answered.  
  
"WHAT?!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SEVERUS?!?  
  
"No, just in love Lucius."  
  
"Where are we going?" Pyretta asked.  
  
"You'll see, but first, yes, I should do this properly." He got down on one knee and took her hands into his. "Pyretta you have taught me how to love when I thought I would never. Please do me the honor of making me the happiest man and giving me your hand your hand in marriage?"  
  
"ALRIGHT! NOW I KNOW YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!!!!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"Oh Severus, I will, I will!" Pyretta ignored Malfoy. Tears steamed down her face.  
  
"YOU'RE BOTH NUTTERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SEVERUS, ARE YOU LOOKING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!?"  
  
"Lucius, you might want to be a bit louder, I don't think you woke everyone up!" Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Look," Lucius lowered his voice, "be reasonable. Sneaking around seeing Pyretta and maybe having a good snog once in a while is one thing Severus, but getting married behind the Dark Lord's back . that's just a death wish!"  
  
"And I'm willing to risk it!" Severus said in a final tone.  
  
"You're completely mad . and you Pyretta, why are you making him do this?!?"  
  
"She's not making me do anything Lucius! I love her and I want to marry her. Why can't you just be happy for us?"  
  
"All we want is for you to keep this from my father, please?" Pyretta plead.  
  
"Are you crazy?!? Wait don't answer that because I know you both are, anyway if I told your father he'd have my head as well!" Lucius sounded defeated, "Oh go on will you. Make it quick!"  
  
"Thank you Lucius, I owe you so much!" Severus said.  
  
"You have no idea how much you owe me. Now get the hell out of here!" 


	5. Love United

Chapter 5: Love United  
  
"Where are we?" Pyretta asked Severus.  
  
They were standing in front of an old but grand, castle-like estate. The lawn was very well kept. Rose bushes lined a gravel-stone walkway, a large water fountain splashed noisily a few feet ahead.  
  
"This is my home, "Snape Manor". It's been in my family as far back as anyone can remember. I'm the only one who occupies it now, well, me and a few house elves." He explained.  
  
They made their way to the front of the manor. "Lady's first." Severus said as he opened the large door. Pyretta stepped inside of a parlor and saw Dumbledore and two people she did not recognize.  
  
"Pyretta my dear," Dumbledore walked over and embraced her as if she were his own daughter. "I've been so worried for you, Severus told me everything."  
  
Severus walked in and greeted Dumbledore and then looked over to the other guest in his home.  
  
Pyretta could tell right away by the sour expression on his face that he wasn't to happy with them being there. She looked over at them, they were a young man and woman, both looked to be about Severus' age.  
  
The man was tall with untidy, short, jet-black hair and wore glasses. The woman was a bit shorter with long, blondish-brown hair and she had brilliant green eyes. Pyretta could tell by the woman's large belly that she was with child.  
  
"Ah, we can't very well have a wedding without a best man and maid of honor, now can we?" Dumbledore said lightly looking over at Severus' face. "Pyretta allow me to introduce you to James and Lilly Potter. They both attended school with Severus."  
  
Lilly Potter rushed over to Pyretta and greeted her.  
  
"It's so good to meet you." Her voice was warm. "Albus has told us all about you. Excuse us gentleman, but the bride must get prepared." She swept Pyretta up a grand staircase.  
  
"Be careful going up the stairs Lil." James yelled.  
  
Once they were on the second floor, they walked down a beautifully decorated hallway. Different pictures of witches and wizards (whom Pyretta assumed were Severus' ancestors) hung on the wall (one of which was muttering in his sleep about the price of unicorn horns, "Well in my day they were only 5 Sickles!").  
  
Lilly opened the door to a large bedroom, Pyretta could tell from the decor that this was Severus' room. It was done in black and silver, his two favorite colors. Long, heavy, black velvet drapes hung from the windows and fell to the black carpet. A fire burned the room warm from an ivory fireplace. A large painting hung above it, it was of Severus when he was younger (about 16 years old) and he was standing over a juvenile dragon which he appeared to have just slain.  
  
There was a king size, silver frame, four post bed, with black velvet curtains suspended from the top frame. Laying on top of the sea of black that was his bed, an exquisite white dress (with matching robe) stood out.  
  
"I hope you like it." Lilly watched Pyretta eyeing the dress. "I picked it out myself."  
  
"It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." Pyretta said breathlessly.  
  
"Well, come on, lets get it on you!" Lilly said excitedly. "You don't mind me being in the room while you change, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm not shy at all. Besides I haven't got anything you haven't seen already." Pyretta joked. "So if I may ask, how far along are you?"  
  
"I'm due in about a month. I'll be so glad when I'm able to see my feet again!"  
  
"Any idea on what the baby is going to be?" Pyretta asked.  
  
"Um, I'm thinking a boy, although I wouldn't say no to a girl. James says that he doesn't care as long as he or she is healthy, but I think he really wants a boy."  
  
"I guess that's the way it always is, mother wants her girl and father wants his boy." Pyretta laughed. She pulled the dress over her head and adjusted it (Lilly buttoned the back for her). "So you went to Hogwarts with Severus?"  
  
"Yes, we were all in the same year. As I'm sure you could tell by the daggers in their eyes, James and Severus didn't like each other much."  
  
"Why?" Pyretta asked turning to face her.  
  
"Oh you know, silly, childish, school boy reasons." Lilly's eyes fell to the ground.  
  
Pyretta had a feeling that one of those reasons had to do with Lilly. She thought about asking but decided she rather not know.  
  
"Please don't be offended or anything, but how did you turn out so nice having a father like you do?" Lilly asked helping Pyretta into her robe.  
  
"No offense taken, I had a very loving mother." Pyretta said matter-of- factly.  
  
"I hope I'll be a good a mother as yours."  
  
That last comment had made Pyretta smile, she was really starting to like Lilly.  
  
"May I do your hair?" She asked holding her wand to Pyretta's head.  
  
Pyretta nodded.  
  
Lilly said a few words and Pyretta felt her hair start to move and twist to the top of her head. When it was done Lilly picked up an exquisite diamond tiara off the bed and fixed it in Pyretta's hair.  
  
"There, that should do it!" Lilly took a few steps back from Pyretta. "I think Severus will fall to the floor when he sees you! Go have a look in the mirror, go on." Lilly lead her to a full length silver mirror.  
  
Pyretta could hardly believe her eyes. Her reflection was not the of a seventeen year old girl but a woman in silvery-white wedding gown about to marry her true love.  
  
"Something is missing." Lilly paused "You don't need any make-up for certain, but something. oh yes, how could I ever have forgotten?!? Bouquettias Rosia."  
  
A gorgeous bouquet of white roses appeared in Pyretta's hands.  
  
"Perfect, if I do say so myself, what do you think?" Lilly asked.  
  
Tears welded up in Pyretta's eyes as she starred at herself. "I think perfect is the only way to describe it. I can't believe this is really happening!"  
  
"Severus has not had an easy life, you are the best thing to happen to him. Wait a minute, I almost jinxed the whole thing!! We still need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!" Lilly started to think. "Well, lets see. something new. the dress,. something borrowed," Lilly took off a gold bracelet and slipped it around Pyretta's wrist. "Something old.,"  
  
"I do have something old." Pyretta showed her a gold locket on a gold chain around her neck. The name "Serenity" was engraved on it. "It was my mothers."  
  
"So all we need is something blue." Lilly waved her wand at Pyretta bouquet and made one of the white roses turn a silvery-blue. "Well we better get down stairs, they're probably wondering what's taking us so long, you know how men are!"  
  
Pyretta followed Lilly down stairs and into the parlor, James was the only one in there now.  
  
"Well it's about time, we were about to send a search party up there, honestly!" James teased. "Now Pyretta are you sure you want to go through with this, because I have a really good friend named Sirius and."  
  
"James, stop it!" Lilly gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"I was only pulling her cord Lil. She knows I was only joking, don't you love?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Lilly was eyeing him suspiciously. "Come on lets get a move on, which room are they in?"  
  
"Over here." James said walking to set of double-doors on their left hand side. He grabbed one of the door handles and was about to open it, when he turned back to Pyretta, "Are you certain you want to marry Severus, I mean."  
  
"James!" Lilly said in a warning voice. "Are you ready Pyretta?" she said softer.  
  
"Yes, definitely!" She was shaking a bit out of anticipation.  
  
"All right then." James opened one of the doors and they entered the room.  
  
It was a large, beautiful sitting room, decorated much like the rest of the manor. The antique furniture was moved to the sides of the room. A lovely Persian rug lay on the floor. Candles were lit here and there but the main light came from a fire burning in a stone fireplace opposite them. Dumbledore and Severus were standing in front of it. Severus' jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw Pyretta.  
  
"Shall we began?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Severus' eyes didn't leave Pyretta as she walked over by the fire next to him. Lilly took her place on the other side of Pyretta, James stood next to Severus and Dumbledore stood facing them.  
  
Pyretta was just thinking how majestic Severus looked in his silver and black robes when Dumbledore began the ceremony.  
  
"We are here tonight to unite Ms. Pyretta Aurora Riddle and Mr. Severus Ashton Snape in the loving bond that is matrimony." He started.  
  
Pyretta starred lovingly into Severus' eyes as Dumbledore spoke. She felt like pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Pyretta, do you promise to love and honor Severus, and to keep him in your heart always?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do." Pyretta said breathlessly.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Severus, do you promise to love and honor Pyretta, and to keep her in your heart always?"  
  
"I do." Severus' voice was quivering.  
  
"The rings if you please." Dumbledore said to Lilly and James.  
  
Lilly handed Pyretta a platinum ring with a single diamond in the middle. Her hand was shaking as she slipped the band around Severus' left ring finger. She was relieved to see that Severus was also shaking as he put a ring around her finger. She looked down at it. It too was platinum, with three raised heart shaped diamonds.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak again. "Let no one take away what has been done. Let your love stand united, no matter what may come. Severus and Pyretta, I am honored to pronounce you husband and wife. Severus you may now kiss your bride."  
  
Severus wasted no time sweeping Pyretta into his arms and kissing her.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling at them. "I think we should take our leave now and let the newly-weds be alone." He said to the Potters.  
  
Severus and Pyretta stopped kissing (reluctantly ) and showed them to the front door. Dumbledore and the Potters gave their congratulations and left.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Pyretta said happily. "It feels like a dream."  
  
"Well if it is a dream, my love, I pray I never wake up. We're going to have a time keeping this a secret, lets hope those damn Potters keep their mouths shut!"  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Lilly and James helped us out."  
  
"Be that as it may, trust me, you don't know them like I do! Lets not waste anymore of our time worrying about them, this is our time." Severus picked Pyretta up as if she didn't weigh more then a pound and carried her in his arms upstairs.  
  
A few hours later, Pyretta apparated in front of her father's estate. She didn't want to leave Severus, but both agreed that it would be best if she went back alone. She removed her ring and hid it well. It was a good thing she knew the layout of the house so well because it was still very dark. She made it to her room and quietly entered. Only one candle was lit in the room and Lucius Malfoy was sitting in a chair. snoring!  
  
Even though Pyretta was in a good mood, a cruel streak came over her. Slowly she inched her way over to where Lucius was sleeping until she was right in front of him. She bent down a little so that her face was a few inches away from his, and then.  
  
"LUCIUS, WAKE UP!" she growled in a voice much like her fathers.  
  
Lucius' eyes popped open, he yelped as he jumped so high, Pyretta could have sworn that his head hit the ceiling. Pyretta fell back laughing.  
  
"DAMN IT PYRETTA!!!! What the hell are you trying to do, give me a bloody heart attack?"  
  
"Yeah, did it work?" Pyretta said still laughing.  
  
"Bloody almost!" Lucius was trying to collect himself. "So, did you go through with it?"  
  
Pyretta smiled and took out her ring to show him.  
  
"Okay, you can put that thing away now! I swear you're both crazy!"  
  
"Crazy, in love, what's the difference?!?"  
  
"Obviously not much." Lucius sat back down. "I think I'll go back to sleep, I've had enough excitement for one night!"  
  
"Good night Lucius." Pyretta taunted, "oh by the way, you snore!"  
  
"Oh shut up and go to bed!" 


	6. The Eventful Night

Chapter 6: "The Eventful Night"  
  
(A/N: Over one year has passed, sorry but I didn't feel like writing out a whole year (I didn't want to bore you to death, the last chapter did the already). The year has passed without incident and Pyretta has truly convinced he father that she is on his side. or so she believes evil laugh heard from author.)  
  
It was October 31 and the Halloween spirit was definitely in the air at the estate. Pyretta and a few other Death Eaters were sitting around playing a wizard card game called "Dragon crap!" (kind of like the muggle game of "Bullshit", except in this version if someone would call your bluff, your cards would scream "Liar, liar, liar!" and blow up in your face). Merrily drinking shots of Fire whiskey if they lost, most of them were already about to pass out.  
  
Crabbe had just played his round (claiming he put down 6 kings), Pyretta gave an evil laugh.  
  
"Dragon Crap, Crabbe!" she yelled out.  
  
Immediately his cards jumped up, screamed and blew up, knocking him over. Pyretta laughed again.  
  
"Another one bites the dust! Let's see, Ah, Lucius come over and play a few rounds, we just acquired an empty seat."  
  
Lucius Malfoy just walked in the room, carefully stepping over the passed out Death Eaters. "I think not!" he said very disgusted.  
  
"Yeah, you better not. So are you taking little. oh what's his name. oh yes, little Dorko trick or treating?" Pyretta asked.  
  
"It's Draco, not Dorko, thank you very much! And no, how could you ever imagine that I would let my son do a thing like that?" Lucius was clearly agitated.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because it's fun?!?"  
  
"It's what bloody muggle children do!" Lucius yelled. "Can you honestly believe that I would lower my values, dress my son up in some ridiculous costume and have him go begging door to door for sweets? Please Pyretta! I have much more self respect then that, unlike you I guess. You're a damn Ancient, have some bloody pride will you!" He slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
Even though she knew how he felt about muggles and half bloods, Pyretta had never seen Lucius act so upset about it as he was, something was up with him. He had been acting very odd around Pyretta all month. She didn't know what but something was definitely bothering him.  
  
"Lucius, I'm gonna ignore what you just said to me, but I want to know what's up with you lately?"  
  
"N-nothing is up with me!" Lucius snapped. "Look, your father needs to speak with you. I suggest you don't keep him waiting!" he turned and left the room.  
  
Pyretta couldn't help but to wonder why Lucius was acting so strangely as she walked to he father's chambers. A sickening feeling came over her. "what if he had told my father about me and Severus?" She asked herself "no, he wouldn't do that Severus, plus, he would be in just as much trouble!" Pyretta calmed herself before she entered the room. She took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
"And here she is." Lord Voldemort said to a man Pyretta did not recognize.  
  
He was a short, nervous looking man with facial features much like a rat. His squinty eyes stared at her in awe. Right away, Pyretta got a bad feeling about him.  
  
"This is my daughter, Pyretta." He said to the man. "Pyretta, this is Peter. He has just recently joined our ranks." A twisted smile played upon Voldemort's face.  
  
Peter held out his hand to shake Pyretta's, "H-how d-do you d-do?" he stammered.  
  
Pyretta looked repulsively at his hand (which was in badly need of some lotion) and ignored him. "You summoned me here for what reason?" she asked her father.  
  
"I need you to show Peter around, show him the ropes if you will." He replied.  
  
"Why me?" Pyretta snapped. She didn't have time to be bothered with Peter, she was meeting Severus tonight. Of course she didn't tell her father this. "Why can't you get some lower level git to do this? I have better things to do with my time then to baby-sit this nobody!"  
  
"I want him to learn from the best. Besides this nobody might become one of my right-hand men if the information he provided me is correct."  
  
"And what information would that be?" Pyretta asked eyeing Peter.  
  
"I will reveal it to you when I see fit." Voldemort said in a final tone "Now, go do as you're told or else!"  
  
Pyretta glared at her father then left. Peter followed her.  
  
Pyretta looked down at her watch. 7:30pm, she was already 15 minutes late from meeting Severus. She had been conversing with Peter for three hours now. and from everything he talked to her about he almost sounded like a squib. There was something odd about him though. When she gave him a tour around the estate, he acted as if he pretty much already knew his way around and he kept asking her to re-explain thing after she had already explained it 3 or 4 times. Either he was a complete moron or he was trying to delay her for some reason.  
  
Pyretta looked at her watch again. "Look, I've basically told you everything you need to know plus more." She said heading to the front door. "Excuse me but I have more pressing maters else where!"  
  
Peter jumped in front of the door, "Wait. hold on. tell me more about. about. about the Dark Lord summoning us, I still don't understand about the mark and."  
  
He was trying to delay her.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY. NOW!!!" Pyretta yelled, her eyes full of fury.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have orders not to let you leave." Peter said trembling.  
  
"Oh, is that so. have it your way then. CRUICO!"  
  
Peter fell to the ground, howling in pain.  
  
"Next time I won't be this nice!" She said stepping over him.  
  
Pyretta quickly apparated in front of "Snape Manor". Her stomach churned as she saw the Dark Mark in the sky above. "Oh my god!" She said as she rushed inside. Everything was quit. Pyretta's heart began to race as she searched frantically for Severus.  
  
"SEVERUS." She yelled, "SEVERUS! PLEASE ANSWER ME. SEVERUS?"  
  
Pyretta ran up the stairs to the bedroom, the door was cracked open. She started to shake as she opened the door more. "Severus." She said in a tiny voice as she made her way in. "OH MY GOD. NO!!" The horror that filled her eyes was unbelievable. Severus was face down on the floor in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Pyretta rushed over to him. She turned him over and saw that his wrist had been slit. there was a blood stained dagger a few inches away. Tears started streaming down Pyretta's face. "WHY, SEVERUS, WHY??" She cried. Then Severus gave out a low moan. he was still alive, but barely.  
  
"Severus, what happened? What."  
  
"Voldemort." he said in a harsh whisper "Imperius. I. couldn't. stop." he managed to get out, "I. love. you. Pyra."  
  
"No, my love I won't let you die!" Pyretta had to think fast, Severus didn't have much time left. She cast a healing spell on his wounds to stop the bleeding but she had to get him to Dumbledore, he was the only one who could help him. She gathered up all the power she could and used it to transport them to Hogwarts.  
  
"HELP!" she screamed out "SOMEBODY. PLEASE HELP!"  
  
"What's goin' on?" Hagrid's loud voice boomed. "Pyretta. is that you?"  
  
"HAGRID, PLEASE HELP ME! SEVERUS IS HURT, BAD!" She yelled.  
  
Hagrid ran over and picked him up, "Need ta get 'em to the hospital wing right o' way!" They quickly made their way to the hospital wing.  
  
"MADAM POMFREY." Hagrid yelled as they went in "POPPY, COME QUICK!"  
  
A middle-age witch came bustling in. "Hagrid, for goodness sake, what is all the yelling about? I was just about to. My word, is that Severus Snape? Merlin's beard. what on earth?"  
  
"Poppy, see what yeh can do for 'em, I'll go get the Headmaster."  
  
Pyretta sat back and watched Madam Pomfrey tend to Severus, she couldn't move or speak. "This can't be happening!" she said in her mind. A short while later, Hagrid returned with Dumbledore. He spent a while examining Severus then walked over to Pyretta. A somber expression was on his face.  
  
"What happened to him Pyretta?" he asked her.  
  
Pyretta spoke in a very tiny voice, "he was only able to say a few words but I think that my father put him under the Imperius curse and made him cut his own wrist."  
  
"I very sorry Pyretta." Dumbledore said in a sorrowful voice, "He has lost a lot of blood, I fear for the worst. There is nothing more we can do for him."  
  
"NO!" Pyretta screamed as she ran to Severus' bedside. "SEVERUS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Something was taking over Pyretta's sadness, the feeling was consuming her. She felt her blood boil, her eyes turned dark red, her hand clenched tight in a fist, she was more then angry. she was PISSED OFF!  
  
"He won't get away with this!" She hissed as she started to leave.  
  
"Pyretta, where are you going?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
She said one word before she left. "Revenge!"  
  
Peter Pettigrew was sitting alone at the estate, thinking about what was going to happen to him when the Dark Lord returned when he was picked up and thrown against the wall. He opened his eyes, Pyretta had him pinned.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" she yelled.  
  
"I-I d-don't k-know." he stammered.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU SPINE-LESS BASTARD! NOW TELL ME WHERE IS OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER LAID EYES ON ME!"  
  
Peter visibly scared out of his mind broke down. "THE POTTERS!" He cried.  
  
"THE POTTERS?? YOU. YOU WERE ONE OF THEIR FRIENDS. WEREN'T YOU? YOU TOLD THEM WHERE THEY ARE?? THAT'S THE INFORMATION YOU GAVE MY FATHER, ISN'T IT?"  
  
Peter nodded his head slowly. Pyretta threw Peter against the wall again.  
  
"I'll deal with you when I return. YOU BETTER PRAY NOTHING BAD HAS HAPPENED TO THEM!" she said in a murderous tone, her red eyes burned into his.  
  
(A/N: Okay, here's the deal. This turned out to be a really long chapter. So I'm breaking it down into two parts, this obviously is the first part, the second will be on soon! So please have some patients with me! Oh come on. You know Severus doesn't die. how could you even think that I could kill off my Sev. Anyways!!! Have to say "Hi!" to my girls Traci, Aime'e and Maria, thanks guys for being there and reading my story!!! Love ya all! Please remember to review!!!! I need reviews!!!) 


	7. The eventful night part 2

Chapter 7: "The Eventful Night" part 2  
  
Pyretta quickly apperated to the Potter's home, again she got a sick feeling as she entered. It was very dark and quiet inside.  
  
"Please don't be to late!" she told herself.  
  
She almost tripped over something. It was James Potter, laying on the floor. She bent down, "oh no, James, James?" she whispered, but it was to late, he was already dead. She heard a loud bang and screaming coming from upstairs. There came a high cruel laugh, Pyretta recognized it, it was her father.  
  
She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, she heard Lilly chanting and Voldemort yell "Avada Kedavra!". Something hit the ground hard, Pyretta knew right away. Lilly was dead.  
  
Pyretta reached the room unnoticed and saw Lilly's body on the ground. Lord Voldemort had his wand pointed right at James' and Lilly's young son, Harry Potter. Something took over Pyretta, it wasn't fear or even anger. She felt as if her mother's spirit entered her.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort yelled again, but at the moment the cursed touched Harry, it disintegrated. "WHAT THE?!?" Lord Voldemort yelled.  
  
Pyretta knew what she had to do. she had to take his powers away. She felt like her mother was there helping her. She whispered a few word she didn't even know and a hot white light glowed around her father, he started to scream in pain. Pyretta started to weaken, she couldn't hold out much longer. she had to stop.  
  
Even though the spell had not been completed, it seemed to have done it's job. for the most part. Instead of her father just losing his powers though, his spirit was ripped from his body. As his spirit departed, his body burst in to flame and turned to ash. He let our one more agonizing scream then disappeared. Pyretta, exhausted, fell to the floor. She wanted to die right there, she had nothing more to live for.  
  
Someone started patting her on the head softly, she looked up.  
  
"mommy sleep?" Little baby Harry Potter had crawled over to her, pointing over to his dead mother. "mommy sleep?" he asked again.  
  
Pyretta stared into his beautiful green eyes. "you have to live!" Pyretta told herself, "you have to protect him! You owe it to Lilly and James." She sat up, picked up Harry and rocked him in her arms. "Yes little one, mommy is sleeping." She lied, "And now you should go to sleep."  
  
"Baba!" Harry demanded as he pointed to a bottle of milk beside them.  
  
Pyretta grabbed the bottle and gave it to Harry. She looked up at his forehead and saw a gash in the middle resembling a lighting bolt. She thought quietly for a moment, then with what little power she had left, she mended it and cast a curse upon it.  
  
"Just in case. If my father ever comes near you. you'll know." She whispered softly. She laid down on the floor with Harry in her arms (sucking on his bottle) and started to sing him a song her mother sang to her when she was little.  
  
"I'll walk in the rain by your side. I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny hand. I'll do anything to help you understand, I'll love you more then anybody can. And the wind will whisper your name to me, little birds will sing along in time. The leaves will bow down when you walk by, and morning bells will chime."  
  
As Harry lay sleeping, Pyretta thought again. "I'll bring you to Dumbledore, first thing in the morning. he'll be able to care for you." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and then fell asleep herself.  
  
Pyretta was woken up a few short hours later. two people were arguing down stairs.  
  
"Hagrid please, I'm Harry's godfather." came a distraught sounding voice. "They appointed me to take care of him if anything. if anything."  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. I have me orders from Dumbledore. I'm ta take Harry to him an' only him."  
  
Pyretta got up quickly and laid Harry in his crib. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone, so she decided to leave before they came upstairs. She gave Harry one last kiss and then left.  
  
It was seven o'clock in the morning and Pyretta was by herself, sitting in a muggle restaurant. The waitress came by and put Pyretta's order in front of her, then the waitress gave her a weird look. Pyretta knew why the waitress gave her that look. she was quite dirty and there were blood stains and rips all over her dress. Her hair was knotted and tears streaks stained her face, she looked like a homeless person who was going to skip on the bill. well, she was right. She was indeed now homeless and since she had nothing, except her mother's locket and her wedding band (which she intended to keep), she would disapparate when the bill came.  
  
As she ate, many thoughts ran through her head. She thought for a moment about going to Hogwarts but decided against it. Severus was most likely dead by now. She knew if she saw his dead body she would go insane. It was pain beyond belief to think about Severus, but it was something else that was paining her. her stomach. She looked down at the empty plate as a wave of nausea swept over her. She made a mad dash for the ladies room.  
  
She didn't know what made her so violently ill, she splashed cold water on her face. "Bad eggs." She thought. She sat down on the cold bathroom floor still feeling quite sick. Pyretta sat there for a while thinking again about what she should do.  
  
In the end she decided to go back to America and start a new life for herself. and never look back.  
  
(A/N: I must remember to not type while I am medicated! LOL! Anyways. one more chapter to go!) 


	8. Without You

Chapter 8: "Without you"  
  
"Dearest Pyretta,  
  
Everyday for the past year I have written you and still I have yet to receive a reply. Where are you? Are you okay? Do you know that I'm alive? Are you still alive? I don't want to but I'm starting to fear the worst. Damn it Pyra, give me a sign, any sign, just let me know you're alright for Merlin's sake! I don't know how much more I can take. I feel I will go insane if I don't receive a word from you!  
  
Why don't you answer my letters? Do you get them? Or did you grow tired of our love? Did what we have mean nothing to you? Do you realize I almost died because I would not renounce my love for you to your father?? That's right Pyretta. imagine my surprise when instead of you walking through our bedroom door it was Lord Voldemort.  
  
When I would not give up my love for you he put me under the cruciatus curse. Again he told me to say that I didn't love you, but I wouldn't. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. He asked me if I would die for you and I told him I would. "So be it!" he said, then cast an Imperius curse on me. I tried to fight it but lost. He made me slit my own damn wrist!! You can't even imagine the pain I endured. Death would have been a relief for me but I wouldn't , I wouldn't let myself die. Even though I was in excruciating pain, I knew one word, one touch from you could make everything alright. But when I awoke, you were gone, vanished without a damn trace! Nobody knew where you went after you brought me to Hogwarts that night. "Revenge" was your last word according to Albus. Did you go and try to find your father? All I know is that he apparently went to the Potter's home that night and killed Lilly and James. Somehow their young son Harry survived the attack and Voldemort disappeared, was that your doing?  
  
It seems that Sirius Black, one of the Potter's friends, was your father's spy, did you know about him? Lucius and myself believe that the Potters told Black of our marriage and he of course told your father. That dirty bastard would have enjoyed seeing me suffer. I always knew he was untrustworthy and still the Potters stupidly made him their secret-keeper. Idiots! They caught Black not long after the attack but before they did he killed another of his so-called friends named Peter Pettigrew. Black is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban, I hope he rots there for his crimes! Damn him! And Damn the Potters for having mouths! If it weren't for them I might still have you in my arms.  
  
I am considering taking up the post for Potions Master at Hogwarts. Albus is insisting that I should, I do owe it to him. Karkaroff happened to spill my name out when he was listing some of the Death Eaters names, sort of a bargain to spare him from Azkaban. Thankfully though Dumbledore already cleared my name with the Ministry of Magic. Still your name and identity is kept a secret, you exist only in my dreams now which plague me every night.  
  
You could return without fear if you wanted to. I beg of you to return and make me whole once more. I will send a letter out everyday until I get a response from you. I pray this makes it to you. You still own my heart and my soul.  
  
Your love always,  
  
Severus Snape ''  
  
Severus put down his quill and read over the letter, he would send it after his meeting with Dumbledore (which he was already late for). He had made up his mind about taking the job a offered to him. Albus was right, he needed something to take his mind off things. "Sitting around moping isn't going to bring her back to me!" he thought bitterly.  
  
As Severus prepared to leave, the door to his study opened unexpectedly and Albus Dumbledore walked in. Severus looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Please excuse my tardiness headmaster, I just had to finish a few things and."  
  
Dumbledore put his hand up to silence him. "You might do well to sit down Severus." He said very seriously.  
  
Severus sat back down, he knew right away. "It has to do with Pyra, hasn't it?" he asked nervously. "You've heard from her? please tell me!"  
  
Dumbledore pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. "I haven't heard from her. but I do have new of her."  
  
Severus stomach churned as he looked quickly at the parchment. He started to tremble in disbelief. "Is this. please tell me it isn't." Severus could feel his eyes start to weld up with tears, he didn't want to read it.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus. Apparently she could no longer bare the pain of losing you, she believed you were dead and poisoned herself. That is her. obituary."  
  
The parchment fell from Severus' hands, tears streamed down his face as he stared into the fire burning in the fireplace, he felt numb. Dumbledore moved over to comfort him.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled still staring into the fire.  
  
"Severus, I'm so very sorry. If there is." Albus started but Severus cut him off.  
  
"Please just go away and let me alone!"  
  
"Severus, I don't think it wise for you to be by yourself right now."  
  
"DAMN IT! LEAVE ME BE!" Severus screamed.  
  
"As you wish, I'll be at Hogwarts if and when you need me." With that said, Dumbledore left and Severus was alone.  
  
Severus didn't know how long he had been sitting there staring into the fire, but he was starting to feel again. The pain of the news he has received of his beloved's suicide was worse then any he had ever felt, he was also furious! "How could she!" he thought. He rubbed his tired red eyes, they felt so dry, he believed he cried all the tears he had in him.  
  
Severus decided to retire for the evening, he felt so weak. He made it to the door but then turned around and went back to his desk. He picked up the letter he wrote and the obituary, he dared not look at them. Once again his eyes moved to the fire.  
  
"You're gone! There is nothing I can do about it, so now I have to learn to live my life without you!" he whispered and threw the parchments in to the fire and watched them burn.  
  
"Goodbye my love, rest well."  
  
Oh father (written and sang by Madonna)  
  
It's funny that way, you can get used to the tears and the pain. What a child will believe, you never loved me.  
  
(refrain) You can't hurt me now. I got away from you, I never thought I would. You can't make me cry. You once had the power, I never felt so good about myself.  
  
Seems like yesterday, I laid down next to your boots and I prayed, for your anger to end, oh father I have sinned.  
  
(refrain)  
  
Oh father, you never wanted to live that, you never wanted to hurt me, why am I running away?  
  
Maybe some day, when I look back I'll be able to say, you didn't mean to be cruel, somebody hurt you too!  
  
You can't hurt me now, I got away from you, I never thought I would. You can't make me cry, You once had the power, I never felt so good about myself.  
  
(A/N: Props go to Madonna for the song of course!! Helped me with the story!! Thanks go to everyone who took the time to read and review the story, very cool of all of you! Hope you liked it!! Don't worry Aime'e and Phoenix, there will be a sequel, be sure of it!! Here are the names of people I would like to thank for supporting me: Traci (for nights of Kahlua and dirty thoughts of Alan Rickman), Aime'e (for loving the story so much), Phoenix (for not wanting it to end, how about another shot of Vodka dear?), Maria (for all your help and general advice), Mary (for being the first for reading the story and being amazed about what a good writer I am, who knew?!?) Mom (for getting me started on the HP stories, you started my madness and I am forever grateful!) Dad (don't worry, you'll get over your writers block), Severus Snape (all the dreams and delusions in my happy little world, I love you!), The group Type-0-Negative(so inspiring, "You will the first to be the last, will be my final words, ah she says, Pyretta Blaze") and last but not least J.K. Rowling (you go girl!). Sequel coming soon!) 


End file.
